


Puppy Love

by transtobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtobio/pseuds/transtobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry I bumped into you!” Suga apologized after realizing the muscular wall he had bumped into was, in actuality, a person. “I’m looking for my cat that got out.”<br/>“Is your cat a multi-colored menace?” The very toned person asked, bemused.<br/>“Yes, why?”<br/>“Your cat,” The stranger emphasized before continuing. “Has fallen in love with my dog. He comes to the front door and cries until I take her out on a walk.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wannabelalonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabelalonde/gifts).



> aka a gratuitous pet au
> 
> Notes:  
> -Sugas cat's name is Ko, and Daichis dog's name is Chiyo. Its mentioned in the story, but I thought I'd mention it so no one gets confused  
> -Asahi/Nishinoya and Tanaka/Ennoshita are hinted/mentioned in this fic, but they're not a focal point in the story

“Where could he have gone?” Suga muttered to himself after closing his front door. “I was away for _only_ four hours, and I left him food. This is how he repays me?”

He huffed and scanned the hall to his left, and then to his right. His cat was nowhere to be found, which meant he would have to scour the apartment complex for him. Fantastic.

Suga trudged down the stairs, exhausted from the commute to school and back. Thankfully he only had one class that day, otherwise he might have fallen asleep on the ride home.

Fifteen minutes later, he was no closer to finding his cat. Suga considered forgetting he ever had a cat, and going back to his apartment to work on an essay due tomorrow. No, he couldn’t do that to his adorable pet, no matter _how_ many times he sends Suga on a quest to find him.

However, it was about to get dark, and Suga considered calling for help when he ran into a muscular wall.

“Sorry I bumped into you!” Suga apologized after realizing the muscular wall was, in actuality, a person. “I’m looking for my cat that got out.”

“Is your cat a multi-colored menace?” The _very toned person_ asked, bemused.

“Yes, why?”

“ _Your_ cat,” The stranger emphasized before continuing. “Has fallen in love with my dog. He comes to the front door and cries until I take her out on a walk.”

He held up the leash for emphasis, and Suga looked at the other end of it to see his cat curled around the legs of a gigantic beast.

“ _That’s_ a dog?”

“ _She's_ a Chow-Chow. They’re supposed to be that fluffy.” The man said defensively. “Her name is Chiyo.”

Suga laughed, feeling awkward. “And his name is Ko. I found him in a dumpster, so I don’t know what he is. Maybe he’s part dog, that would explain why they’re getting along so well.”

“I don’t think that’s possible, but it would make sense.” The stranger said with a chuckle. “I’m Sawamura Daichi, by the way.”

“Sugawara Koushi. Call me Suga,” He replied in return. “Does your dog usually get along with cats, Sawamura?”

“You can just call me Daichi, and I’m not sure.” The other answered, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. “She doesn’t usually interact with cats, which explains why she looks so confused.”

“I’m surprised Ko  is letting her lick him. Don’t cats usually hate dogs?”

Daichi shrugged. “Not as often as you’d think.”

Suga was silent after this, watching his cat, who he should _honestly_ put inside, but Ko looked so happy that he couldn't. “They look like they’re having fun.”

“My dog’s going to cough up a furball from licking your cat so much.”

“Please, I’ll be finding dog fur everywhere for a week due to your dog.” Suga said smartly, which made the other laugh.

He smiled and felt warm, about to ask Daichi if he was a university student when he realized how late it was. “Wow, it got dark real quick! I should bring Ko in.”

“And I need to finish our walk,” Daichi said before whistling to Chiyo.

“It was nice to meet you Daichi,” Suga said after he had grabbed his sulking cat. “Maybe we can meet under better circumstances next time.”

“It was nice to meet you too, Suga.” the other man answered, petting the top of his dog’s head before waving goodbye.

Finally Suga made his way back up the stairs  and into his apartment, he realized he was still smiling.

 

\--

 

“-It was so strange Asahi! I’ve never seen a cat and dog get along before!” Suga exclaimed to his friend, who nodded to show it attention. “I mean, Ko is a friendly cat,  but I’ve never seen him get so comfortable that quickly.”

“The last time I came over, he rubbed himself all over my beard.” Asahi said.

“He’s known you since I _found_ him, that doesn’t count.”

“Your cat doesn’t like me,” Nishinoya grumbled, sitting next to Asahi.

“That’s because you don’t sit still long enough for him to get used to you.” Suga said primly, taking a sip from his coffee.

“He has a point, Noya,” Asahi added before patting his boyfriend on the shoulder. “Sorry.”

Nishinoya continued to pout, and he claimed he would only be pacified by kisses. The taller man obliged, and Suga looked away and hoped their pda wouldn’t get them kicked out of _another_ coffee shop. This was a nice, quiet one after all. Plus, it was the closest one to his apartment, being a ten minute walk away. He needed coffee on a daily basis, especially considering he was a college student.

“Sooo,” Nishinoya drawled after he got what he considered ‘enough’ kisses. “Tell us more about this mysterious, _muscular_ stranger who rescued your cat for you.”

“He didn’t _rescue_ my cat, Nishinoya, his dog was the reason my cat escaped my house.” Suga clarified. “Although, they got along long enough for me to grab Ko and go back inside.”

“But not after you had a full-blown conversation with the guy, huh?” His shorter friend added with a grin. “And you even asked him to call you Suga. Did you get his number?”

“He’s probably a neighbor of mine; if I run into him again I can get his number. If I want it.” Suga said hastily, not liking Nishinoya’s smirk.

“Noya, behave.” Asahi said with a smile. “He lives in the same apartment complex as you, though?”

“I’d hope so, otherwise my cat has been travelling a long ways to go see some stranger and his dog.” Suga grumbled.

“I remembered I walked ten miles to get to Asahi-san’s house when I confessed to him.” Nishinoya said, exchanging a sappy look with Asahi.

“Thank you for the information, but that’s the third time I’ve heard that story.”

“You sound tense, Suga-san! Maybe you’ll run into that stranger again and get his number this time! Or maybe a date, since you _like_ him.” Nishinoya said with a teasing tone.

“I don’t have a crush on him!” Suga exclaimed.

He pouted when Nishinoya merely laughed at him, and even Asahi didn’t look convinced. “Some friends you are. I guess I’ll just go home!”

“Stop by the dog park! Maybe he’s there!” Nishinoya called as Suga left the coffee shop.

He huffed as he walked home, bemoaning his lack of _non_ teasing friends. Its not like they were right, though. There was no way Suga liked some stranger he had only met once, after all. Sure, their pets get along, but Daichi could be a horrible person. He most likely was, considering Suga’s luck in relationships. Platonic relationships, of course. There was no way he had a crush on Daichi, after all.

Suga was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost ran into another person, and he would hurried off without apologizing. He hoped he didn't just run into Daichi _again_. After a moment he looked back, and relieved to see it was some businessman. There was no dog leash to be found.

He waited at a stop light and hummed, feeling strangely relieved. There wasn’t even anything _for_ him to be relieved over, he thought as he watched the light. It finally turned red and he was halfway through crossing when he saw a familiar face.

Daichi was walking his dog on the opposite side of the street. He had headphones on and looked rather happy, smiling as he continued his walk.

Suga hadn’t crossed a street faster in years. He stared at Daichi in fascination, surprised he had never seen him before yesterday. Did their schedules overlap, and they had just never run into each other to notice? How many other people had a similar schedule to him? Did Daichi run into random strangers on his walks often?

Suga shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Maybe he should go up and say hi to Daichi, and properly thank him for yesterday.

No. That was weird. Daichi might not even remember him, if he did run into a lot of people on his walks.

Suga didn’t want to walk up and not be remembered, especially since his cat was nowhere nearby.

With that thought firm in his mind, he continued his walk down the street and away from Daichi.

Maybe next time he saw him, he’d go up and talk to him.

Hopefully it wasn’t because his cat escaped again.

 

\--

 

“Where did you get to _now_ , Ko?” Suga complained, scanning the hall for his delinquent cat.

Of course Ko _had_ to run out the door as soon as he got back, and of _course_ he couldn’t be lured back inside. No, Suga’s cat bolted down the hall as fast as he could, leaving his owner frozen in front of his door.

“God _damn_ it.” Suga cursed, dropping his school bag in the entryway and locking his door again before running after his cat.

He was fortunate enough to know what direction his cat had gone, so tracking him down would be easy. In fact, it took him less than ten minutes to spot Ko sitting in front of someone else's door. He cried loudly, ignoring Suga’s approach but darting out of his grasp.

“Ko, come here!” Suga said, voice stern as he chased after his cat.

He _finally_ managed to grab his cat, laughing triumphantly. “There we go! Now, its time to bring you back home.”

However, as soon as he said that the apartment door opened with a quiet creak. He looked up in surprise, only to meet Daichi's startled gaze.

He should have known the only reason Ko would stop in front  of a door is because it was _Daichi’s_ door. Suga felt rather foolish at the moment, and stared back at the other man.

“So you were the commotion outside my door.” Daichi finally said, eyes moving from the other’s face to his cat. “Did he escape again?”

“Yeah. I only caught him because he decided to sit in front of your door and cry.” Suga said, feeling awkward. “I’m just going to-”

“-Do you want to come in?”

“Uh.” Suga said eloquently, speechless until his cat _raked its claws down his arm_. “That would be wonderful. Do you have a band-aid by any chance?”

Daichi watched this with amusement. “Of course. I thought cats only clawed people they hated.”

“You have never owned a cat then.” Suga retorted, entering the apartment and wincing when his cat clawed him again. “I haven’t seen Ko this excited in ages.”

“Your cat seems very… energetic.” Daichi commented as Suga put down his cat. “He comes to scratch at my door at least once a week.”

Suga winced at those words. “I’m so sorry. He’s not usually like this, honestly.” He took off his shoes and mumbled.“Pardon the intrusion.”

“Its fine. It reminds me to take Chiyo on her walk, after all.” Daichi said with a smile.

Suga picked up his cat again, laughing nervously as he followed Daichi further into his apartment. It was ordinary on the inside, save for a fine layer of dog fur covering every surface. Suga sympathized, his own pet being long-haired. In fact,  once Asahi came into his apartment without taking his allergy medicine and swelled up in an instant. Needless to say, that only had to happen once to never happen again.

Daichi whistled for his dog, who ran in a second later. He felt claws on his arm again, and dropped his cat. Ko took one second to look back in offense before rushing up to Chiyo, rubbing against her and purring.

“That’s still strange to look at,” Daichi commented, sitting on his couch. “Does your cat usually get along with dogs?”

“... I found him in a dumpster a year ago,  and since then he’s never seen a dog so I wouldn’t know.” Suga answered, sitting beside him. “Does your dog usually get along with dogs?”

Daichi laughed. “God, no. She likes to lick them, which usually gets her scratched.”

“Ko doesn’t seem to mind that.” Suga said with a giggle. “He’s licking her back.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t choked on her fur.”

“He won’t, but I’ll have to deal with gigantic harballs later.”

They both laughed at that, eyes on their respective pets.

Despite being in a stranger’s house with only his pet for familiarity, Suga was comfortable. Daichi was a soothing person, and the fact that their pets got along endeared him to Suga. Plus, he _did_ live in the same apartment complex as Suga, which meant that Suga wasn't as far from home as it seemed.

“... Suga? Do you still need a band-aid?” Daichi’s voice floated into his thoughts, and he blinked.

“For your arm. Its still bleeding,” The taller man explained, gesturing to Suga’s arm.

“Oh. Right.” Suga giggled nervously. “Yes please.”

“I’ll be right back.”

He watched Daichi get up, _definitely_ not admiring his muscular shoulders and back. He had to do something other than walking every day, there was no way he could get toned from just that.

Suga blinked and shook himself out of his thoughts, face pink. Keep it together, he told himself. There was no reason to get so flustered over someone’s _back_ , let alone a neighbor of his he hardly knew. Their pets getting along had nothing to do with them.

There was commotion in an adjacent room and slight cursing, which made him giggle. He hoped that Daichi just dropped something and hadn't hurt himself, otherwise they would need a lot more band-aids.

Daichi appeared after a moment, looking apologetic. “Sorry, I knocked over a shelf while I was looking and had to clean it up. Hopefully you weren’t too bored waiting.”

“Its fine, I was watching Ko try to clean your dog’s tail.” Suga said in amusement. “Its not working, considering the wet hair all over his face.”

The other man glanced at their pets and smiled, handing a first-aid kit to him. “I would have thought her tail would be too strong to hold down, considering how small he is.”

“Ko is actually big for a cat.” Suga commented, applying bandages to the numerous scratches on his arm. “I’m surprised he gets out of my apartment so often. He keeps shoving a loose window and escaping from a crack half his width.”

Daichi laughed. “He seems like a lot of trouble.”

“You don’t even know the half of it.” Suga complained. “Well, you kind of do considering he’s been bothering you. He used to be so well behaved though! Then, two months ago, he started getting out.”

“At least he hasn’t been getting into trouble?” Daichi said hesitantly.

Suga gave him a look. “Last week he almost got run over in front of me.”

“Oh my god.” Daichi went silent after this, and Suga worried that he was complaining to much about his cat.

At least his dog was big enough that if she _did_ get out, she was easily recognizable. Ko looked like every alley cat out there, albeit a bit cleaner. Suga shouldn’t be surprised at that, considering where he found him.

“Why don’t you bring him over sometimes? It might stop him from escaping so often,” Daichi added when Suga gave him a confused look.

Suga was hesitant do that. First of all, he didn’t have a cat carrier for Ko. This meant that he would have to carry him every time, which would definitely lead to him getting scratched up more. Second, he still barely knew Daichi. Sure he was friendly and attractive, but he could still be a serial killer in disguise.

Suga thought about this as he watched his cat play with the other’s dog and purr. If things _did_ work out and Daichi wasn’t going to murder him, this could solve Ko’s escaping problem. Plus, Suga might even make a new friend out of it. Daichi did live close too, so it wouldn’t be that hard to set aside an hour or two to visit. It would certainly be quicker to let his cat and Daichi’s dog play than it would be to spend two hours searching for Ko if he escaped again.

“Okay,” Suga finally answered, watching Daichi smile in response.

“Good! Let’s exchange phone numbers so we can work out a schedule for visits.”

Ten minutes later Suga shuffled into his apartment, a purring Ko in his arms. He took off his shoes quietly after putting down Ko and made his way to the kitchen to flop onto a chair. One tea and a quiet sigh later, Suga wondered what he had gotten himself into.

At least Daichi had nice arms.

 

\--

 

“I mean, who invites a total stranger into their house?” Suga said a week later, almost dropping his coffee in exclamation. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad he did. Especially since Ko hasn’t been trying to escape the house, but that’s still too trusting! I could have robbed him or something?”

“Robbed him of _what_ , exactly?” Nishinoya said slyly.

Asahi gave his a boyfriend a look and pinched him.  “Well, he could have invited you in to kill you,” The taller man said to Suga, who shook his head in return.

“Daichi wouldn’t do that. He’s too nice.”

“And you’re mean enough to rob him?” Nishinoya teased, dodging Asahi’s pinch.

“Maybe if he was rich,” Suga said with a giggle. “And maybe if he didn’t have a gigantic dog or huge muscles.”

“Are his muscles the _only_ big thing about him?” The shorter male asked with a wink.

Suga flushed. “Noya!”

“Behave,” Asahi instructed Nishinoya after pinching him.

“I’m just saying, you’re going off about Daichi a lot.” Nishinoya said while rubbing the spot where he was pinched. “You totally like him.”

“I do not,” Suga said with a huff.

“You so do.”

“Do not!” he looked to Asahi for reassurance, and the other gave him a nervous look. “He… has been the only thing you’ve talked about since you met us here for coffee, Suga.”

“I don’t have a crush on him!” Suga said loudly, just in time to see Daichi walk in.

Suga’s skin turned ashen (similar to his hair color) and he pushed his seat over to hide himself.

“What is it?” his friend asked in concern, and Nishinoya peered over his boyfriend’s shoulder to see what Suga was looking at.

“Oooh, I know that guy! So you mean _that_ Daichi.” the shorter man said, waving. “Hey, Daichi-san! Come sit over here!”

“I met him through Ryuu’s boyfriend, Chikara.” Nishinoya explained. “He’s a nice guy, but temperamental. He doesn’t let me or Ryuu have any fun!”

“Anyone would be like that around both you and Tanaka.” Suga retorte. “I don’t know how Ennoshita deals with you two on a regular basis.”

“Its because he’s smitten with Tanaka.” Asahi said as Daichi came over, looking mildly surprised.

“Suga?”

“H-hi Daichi! I didn’t know you knew Nishinoya!” Suga exclaimed, moving so Daichi could sit beside him. “I met him when he and his friend were trying to shave my dog to make a fur coat.” he grumbled, glaring at Nishinoya.

The other looked at him with innocent eyes. “I deny everything.”

“It still happened.” Daichi said succinctly, sipping on his coffee.

“So Suga-san was just telling me and Asahi-san about how he met you!” Nishinoya said in a cheerful tone, making Suga cough on his drink. “I heard you rescued his cat.”

“You could say that,” Daichi replied, smiling slightly. “His cat fell in love with my dog.”

“Oh?” Nishinoya gave Suga a look, and he glared at him in return.

“It's not exactly like that,” Suga added. “My cat just really likes his dog! Honest.”

“You were saying how you’d never seen a cat and dog get along that well before.” Asahi added, shrinking under Suga’s gaze.

Daichi nodded. “We’re doing playdates for them.”

“Playdates?” Nishinoya repeated with a lascivious grin. “Suga-san hadn’t mentioned that!”

“I was _going_ to, I just hadn’t gotten to it yet.” Suga said with a slight huff.

Asahi opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by his boyfriend tugging at his arm. “Asahi-san! We’ve gotta go!”

“... Why?”

“Remember that _errand_ we said we’d run for Ryuu?” Nishinoya asked with a pointed stare. “He wanted it done today!”

“Ohhh, right.” Asahi replied, voice weak as he avoided eye contact with Suga. “I forgot about that.”

“See you Daichi-san, Suga-san!” Nishinoya said brightly, pushing him and Asahi out of the coffee shop.

“That wasn’t suspicious at all.” Daichi said, voice dry before he pushed his seat over to fill up the gap the two left.

Suga laughed nervously while a wave of embarrassment washed over him. “Yeah, I wonder what they’re actually doing?”

“I hope its nothing illegal,” The other man said as he took a sip of his coffee. “So, I didn’t know we had some of the same friends.”

“I’m surprised too. Nishinoya and Asahi never mentioned you.” Suga said while thinking. “At least, not that I can remember.”

“Nishinoya and Tanaka consider me a killjoy because I always ruin their fun. I’m not surprised they didn’t mention me.” Daichi replied with a smile.

“Well then, I thank you for ruining their fun.” Suga said with a chuckle. “They’re always getting into trouble.”

“I _know_ ,” Daichi said emphatically. “I can’t leave them alone together for a moment.”

The other man nodded. “Poor Ennoshita, he has to deal with them the most.”

Conversation drifted back and forth as smoothly as water, which Suga was thankful for. He didn’t have to be in the present as much, and could let his mind wander. His eyes wandered too, which caused him to observe Daichi’s arms and shoulders for the umpteenth time.

He really was muscular, and it was unfair. Suga hadn’t seen someone so toned in years, and the look fit Daichi well. Not that he was looking at him that much, of course. He just happened to notice.

“-Suga? Are you paying attention?” A hand was waved in front of his face, making him blink. “Sorry, what?”

“I was saying that we might have to put the play dates on a pause soon.” Daichi replied, voice laced with amusement.

“Why?”

“Well, I’m not sure how it happened, but Chiyo’s going to have puppies soon.”

Suga blinked. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Daichi said with a slight sigh. “She’s already going to be nervous around people, I’m not sure how she’ll deal with another animal.”

“That’s true,” Suga said, fiddling with his coffee. “We’ll just have to see then, won’t we.”

The other man hummed in affirmation, taking a sip from his cup. “Speaking of which, you wouldn’t happen to want one of the puppies, would you?”

Suga laughed. “No way, sorry. I have trouble handling my cat, and dogs are a lot more work.”

“I figured I might as well try,” Daichi said with a light chuckle.

He took another sip from his coffee as he checked his watch, and his eyes widened. “Sorry, I have to go walk Chiyo. It was nice seeing you, Suga.”

“Same to you, Daichi.” Suga said with a warm smile, watching him get up and shuffle out of the store.

He sighed softly, almost dropping his coffee due to misjudging where the table was. That was a nice conversation. Suga liked talking with Daichi. He just liked _Daichi_ , overall.

Oh no.He really did have a crush on him.

\--

 

“Its unfair, Ko.” Suga said to the cat lying beside him. “How can one guy be that attractive?”

He sighed, leaning back on his couch as he tried, in vain, to pay attention to the television in front of him. “He’s so nice too, I can’t believe a person like him exists.”

Ko continued to lounge beside him, eyes half closed as his owner pet him. “I want to feel his muscles.” Suga whined, rather pathetically in his opinion.

He heard the familiar chime of his phone and stopped petting his cat to answer it, grumbling when he realized who it was from.

 

[10:23AM]

From: Nishinoya

sooooooooooooooo

 

[10:23AM]

From: Nishinoya

how'd ur date go????????

 

[10:26AM]

From: Suga-san

it wasn’t a date, nishinoya

 

[10:27AM]

From: Nishinoya

of courseeeee it wasnt ;) ;)

 

[10:27AM]

From: Suga-sa

omg it wasnt nishinoya!!! youre the one that called daichi over

 

[10:28AM]

From: Suga-san

he had to leave pretty soon after you and asahi left

 

[10:30AM]

From: Nishinoya

damn. i gotta tell him to be more obvious next time

 

[10:33AM]

From: Suga-san

???

 

[10:34AM]

From: Nishinoya

haha nothing!!!!!!!! nope. nothing at all

 

[10:34AM]

From: Suga-san

nishinoya.

 

[10:40AM]

From: Nishinoya

ok so daichi!!!! might. like u

 

[10:40AM]

From: Nishinoya

back

 

[10:42AM]

From: Nishinoya

dont tell him i told u!!!!! he’ll kill me and then wholl take care of asahi-san??????

 

[10:43AM]

From: Nishinoya

he talks abt u alllllll the time. srs. its rlly cute. asahi-san thinks so too

 

[10:50AM]

From: Nishinoya

suga-san?????

 

[10:51AM]

From: Suga-san

i wont tell him. thanks for telling me though

 

[10:52AM]

From: Nishinoya

no prob!!!!!

 

Suga sighed and leaned further into the couch, upsetting his cat’s spot and making it jump off in a huff.

Daichi _talked_ about him. He _liked_ him. Maybe even had a _crush_ on him.

He felt himself grinning and grabbed a couch cushion, hugging it to his chest. “Ko! Daichi might _like me back_.”

Suga’s cat, meanwhile, was perched on the arm of the couch and blinked at him. “Can you believe it?” Suga said excitedly. “I don’t know _why_ he would like me back, but he might. I’m not sure yet.”

He hugged the cushion even tighter, and only let go of it when he saw his cat hop off the couch’s arm. “Ko? Where are you going? I need to talk about Daichi more!”

 

\--

 

Suga covered his yawn as he sat in class, listening to his teacher review the lesson. He tried to pay attention, honestly, but he had stayed up late last night for a different class and it was hard to stay awake. To top it off, this was his least engaging class, so he struggled with inattentiveness when he _wasn't_ running on coffee and two hours of sleep.

It had been a week since Nishinoya ‘let it slip’ that Daichi talked about Suga. No matter what he did,he still wasn't sure if the other male liked him or not. He kept nudging Daichi, gently hinting that he might be interested and teasing him. Despite these hints, the other didn’t budge and appeared to show no romantic interest in Suga.

The whole situation was frustrating for him, and he felt like he had been given false hope. Daichi didn’t seem like he was interested in Suga, no matter what Nishinoya said.

Suga sighed and felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He turned it on to see it was a message from Daichi and opened it immediately, face immediately flushed.

 

[11:55AM]

From: Daichi (/^▽^)/

the puppies were born!

 

[11:55AM]

From: Suga \\(^▽^\\)

omg! how many?

 

[11:57AM]

From: Daichi (/^▽^)/

three! you should come over after class to see them

 

[10:57AM]

From: Suga \\(^▽^\\)

i will! ill be there in thirty minutes or so

 

Suga stopped replying, thankful that the teacher hadn't noticed him texting. He barely paid attention the rest of the lecture, thinking about the puppies.  As soon as the teacher dismissed them he rushed out of the classroom, making it back to the apartment complex in record time.

He chose to go straight to Daichi’s, and had hardly knocked on the door before he was let in. Daichi looked just as excited as Suga, and fidgeted as the other took off his shoes before ushering him in.

“Here they are,” Daichi whispered as he led Suga to a corner of his living room.

Indeed, there were three puppies curled up against Daichi’s dog, and they were all fast asleep.

“They look like tiny, furry bread loafs.” Suga whispered back with a giggle.

“I know,” Daichi replied happily. “Chiyo let me touch them, but it’ll take a week for her to be comfortable with others around them.”

“I can’t wait.” Suga said with excitement.

Daichi smiled at him, and it was then that Suga realized how close they were. Daichi’s hand, which had previously been on his arm, dropped and he felt fingers brush against his own.

Suga inhaled sharply, smelling Daichi’s cologne and trying to distract himself with puppies. Only one was the russet color of Daichi’s dog, and another had dark black fur. His favorite, however, wasn’t quite dark enough to be considered black. It was a smooth grey color, and slept on as he watched.

“Suga.” Daichi said suddenly, shaking the other out of his thoughts.

“Yes?”

“I need to talk to you about something.”

“... Yes?” Suga asked again, a familiar dread pooling up.

“I- well- I’m not sure if your cat can come over for a while,” Daichi said, looking away. “If Chiyo’s uncomfortable with me interacting with them, I doubt she’d like a cat around them.”

“Oh,” Suga said, breath exhaling as he felt relieved. “That’s fine! I’ll just-”

His sentence broke off as the two heard scratching at Daichi’s front door, and Suga groaned. “I bet I know who that is.”

Daichi chuckled. “I’ll help you grab him.”

Suga looked thankfully at him as they walked back into the front room. “Make sure he doesn’t get past the shoes.” Daichi instructed him as he started to open the front door.

Unfortunately, neither of them were fast enough to catch the blur that shot into the house as soon as the door opened. They gaped as they saw Suga’s cat run past them and into the living room, and hurried after him.

Neither heard any growling or hissing, which was an immediate good sign. Suga saw Ko lick Chiyo’s ear, and she appeared unaffected by it. Thank god.

“Well,” Suga said as he watched Ko clean Chiyo’s ears. “Problem solved?”

Daichi said nothing but stood beside Suga and watched them. His dog seemed comfortable with Suga’s cat near her, but growled whenever he went near the puppies. Suga’s cat  wasn't bothered, and ended up lying contently near her head.

Suga realized that, while he was preoccupied with watching the pets Daichi had grabbed his hand. He immediately felt nervous, and hoped he wasn’t sweating. Holding a sweaty hand was gross, especially since it was rather cool in the apartment.

He tried to meet Daichi’s eyes, but the other seemed engrossed in watching their pets. He might have grabbed it on accident, and felt weird pulling away.

In the end, Suga decided to not think much of it, and felt Daichi squeeze his hand when he looked away. He squeezed back, and felt himself smiling.

 

\--

 

A week later, Suga smiled when he saw Daichi in front of the coffee shop where the two of them had planned to meet. He had to keep reminding himself that it wasn't a date.“Am I late?”

“No, I was just early.” Daichi said, uncharacteristically nervous.

This surprised Suga, and he raised an eyebrow as the two walked in. “How are the puppies?”

“They keep chewing on my sofa,” Daichi complained, making Suga laugh.

“Have you found people who are willing to adopt them yet?” he asked as the two ordered drinks.

“Maybe.” Daichi said with a sigh. “No definites yet, which worries me.”

“Things will work out Daichi,” Suga said encouragingly as they sat down. “Believe me.”

“I’ll try.” he replied, .

Suga took a sip of his drink, watching Daichi out of the corner of his eye. His nervousness from earlier seemed to have disappeared, but there was still something off with him.

“Have any of them opened their eyes?”

“Not _yet_ , Suga.” Daichi said with a slight laugh. “Give it another week.”

The other man huffed. “Forgive me if I’m not an expert on dogs, especially since I own a cat.”

“Have you ever had a pet dog?” Daichi asked suddenly, looking away as he took a drink.

“No?” Suga answered, confused. “I’ve only had cats.”

“Do you like dogs?”

“Of _course_ I don’t. That’s why I hang out with you and your _dog_ , I just like to subject myself to pain.” He said sarcastically, watching Daichi snicker.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re acting…” Suga trailed off, realizing he didn’t have a word for how the other was behaving. “Weird, I guess.”

“... Its nothing,” Daichi replied, toying with a loose string on his jacket. “I’m just worried about adopting out the puppies.”

“Aww, don’t think too hard about that Daichi! You still have… two months until they can be adopted anyways.” Suga said cheerfully, congratulating himself on remembering the right amount of months.

“Yeah,” Daichi agreed with a smile, looking strangely happy. “You're right.”

“Of course I’m right. I’m _always_ right,” Suga said, giggling at the end.

This made Daichi laugh too, and whatever awkwardness there was with him dissipated. The two of them chatted about school (Daichi was almost failing his accounting class while Suga took the same class last year and passed with near perfect grades.) Suga laughed when Daichi swore the teacher just had it out for him, and smiled  as the other continued talking.

Daichi was always animated when he spoke, waving his hands and using his entire body to communicate. It was something Suga liked about him. He liked a lot of things about Daichi, from the look he had when he finished eating to the way he forgot to push the tag back inside his shirt.

“What are you looking at?” Daichi teased and Suga blinked, realizing he had been staring. “Do I have something on my face?”

“Uh-no, its…” Suga cleared his throat as he tried to think of an excuse. “How are you so muscular?” he finally settled on, cursing at how lame that sounded.

“Exercise,” Daichi deadpanned, and Suga gave him a look. “I’m joking! Well, not really. You see, I used to play volleyball…”

“How long ago?”

“Ah, just in high school. I don’t play that much anymore, I don’t have the time for it. I joined a neighborhood association, but they’re all busy too so we don’t have regular practice times.”Daichi realized he was rambling and laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. “I must be boring you with this, sorry.”

“No, its okay.” Suga replied, staring at Daichi’s arms with new-found interest. “I used to play volleyball too, but I never got as toned as you.”

“I guess I’m just lucky then.” the other replied with a grin. “What position were you?”

“Setter. You?”

“Wing spiker. Although I’m best at receives, so maybe I should have become a libero.”

Suga laughed. “I can’t see you as one, honestly.”

Conversation continued for a while as the sun went down, and they ended up being some  of the last people in the coffee shop. “When did it get so late?” Daichi said  as he checked the time.

“Probably when you were telling the story of the underclassman you had who received with his face.” Suga teased.

“That must be it,” Daichi agreed, smiling at him. “I really should head back, though. Are you coming?”

“Of course.”

The two of them left the coffee shop, walking down the quiet street. It was so late that it was impossible to see without street lights, and Suga thought about how he hadn’t been out this late in a long time. It _definitely_ felt like a date.

However, he thought as he glanced at Daichi, there was no way it could be a date. Friends got coffee all the time without it being a date, and they hadn’t even so much as held hands the entire time.

Suga was glum as they made their way up the stairs, but instead of splitting for their respective apartments, Daichi walked him to the door.

“Is something wrong?” Suga asked, confused as he hadn’t done this before.

“Not really.” Daichi said with a shrug. “I just felt like walking you to your door.”

“Oh, okay.” Suga replied simply, and before they knew it his door stood in front of them. “Do you want to come in?”

“No, sorry.” Daichi looked nervous, and Suga waited patiently for him to speak.

He continued to wait for five minutes, curious about what was wrong. It never took Daichi this long to say something, and he seemed to be working his nerve up to something big.

Suddenly, Suga felt him grab his hand, and his face went bright red. Daichi seemed to be blushing as well, and he stared at the floor. “Uhm.”

“Yes?” Suga asked, voice pitching embarrassingly high.

“Do you-I mean-” Daichi huffed, looking into Suga’s eyes and _wow he was really close all of a sudden-_

Suga felt chapped lips against his own, and his eyes widened. “Was that a kiss?”

“No. Yes. Maybe,” Daichi’s face was bright red, and he turned around quickly. “I’ll see you later.”

Suga stood in silence as Daichi walked back to his own apartment, and he cursed. “Wait, come back! I like you too, damnit!”

 

\--

 

“Your apartment is surprisingly quiet.” Suga said two months later, walking into Daichi’s living room. “And clean, minus dog hair.”

“Don’t remind me,” Daichi said sadly. “I miss them already.”

“You still have Chiyo, you big baby.” Suga teased, sitting on the couch. “Plus, she can always have more puppies.”

“Not anymore. I had her spayed,” Daichi said, not expecting Suga to look at him with surprise. “What, it was a surprise that she got pregnant in the first place! The owners I got her from said that they had had her spayed, but I guess they lied.”

“At least her puppies all have homes.” Suga said comfortingly, leaning against Daichi.

“Yeah,” The other man agreed with a soft sigh. “Everything worked out in the end.”

“Everythng?”

“I wasn’t expecting her to get pregnant, let alone run into a random stranger whose cat is in love with my dog.” Daichi said, voice teasing. “And I definitely wasn’t expecting to start dating them.”

Suga hummed in affirmation. “I see. Everything did work out in the end.”

The two of them fell silent after this, watching their pets interact. Daichi’s dog was gigantic compared to Suga’s cat, but she never played too rough with him. Ko, meanwhile, was energetic for a cat, chasing Chiyo around the apartment. Eventually, the two of them exhausted themselves and curled up next to the couch, cat on top of dog.

Daichi laughed suddenly, startling Suga. “What?”

“They look like us as a couple.” he explained with a smile.

Suga stared at the pets in consideration. “I… guess I can see that. I’m not that much shorter than you, though.”

“Your hair is as fluffy as your cat’s,” Daichi commented, laughing again.

The other man huffed, cheeks warming despite himself. His eyes met Daichi’s, and then their faces were close again.

Suga closed his eyes the moment he felt lips on his own, and he made a soft noise. He felt Daichi’s hand take his own, and resisted the urge to smile into the kiss.

These soft, gentle kisses were Suga’s favorite. He could feel how much Daichi loved him in each kiss, even though they were too shy to say the word yet. Daichi always held his hand during these kisses and played with his fingers, taking the time to memorize how they felt against his own. Then, when the two of them finally pulled back they would always look at each others faces. No matter what, Daichi’s face would always be redder than Suga’s.

Yes, he thought as he pulled Daichi in for another kiss, this was _definitely_ Suga’s favorite type of kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Note: Suga's cat is a long-haired Maine Coon, but that's never mentioned in the fic. Daichi's dog, meanwhile, is a Chow Chow. Its a miracle the two of them aren't covered in fur all the time!
> 
> I did a bit of research on their respective breeds and dog pregnancy before writing this fic, but let me know if anything sounds wrong/is inaccurate! Obviously I stretched it a bit with Ko/Chiyo's friendship, and I hope its not too unrealistic.


End file.
